Nombres
by Asumi-chan
Summary: Bajó la vista y pasó las yemas de los dedos sobre las rugosas tapas de los libros, casi con cariño; hasta que, finalmente, se detuvo en una cubierta lisa de color verde mar cuyos relieves resaltaban en dorado. Ella sonrió ligeramente al recordar de cual se trataba, su pequeño proyecto en conjunto al que aún le faltaban muchas piezas que rellenar.


**Hola, mis queridos lectores. Seguramente estaréis pensando qué hago subiendo estas cosas y no seguir Cautivados. Pues la respuesta es que como ocurre con todo Assassin's Creed nuevo que llega a mis manos y hay una pareja que me encante, necesito escribir sobre ellos y aquí está. Ahora que he jugado al juego y más o menos puedo entender a los personajes un poco más que antes me he atrevido con este escrito. No es muy esclarecedor ni nada de eso, sigue la línea de escenas que deberían haber existido en el juego y que por desgracia no lo hicieron. Espero que os guste.**

 **Disclaimer:** _Tanto la ambientación como los personajes son propiedad de Ubisoft, creadora de Assassin's Creed Syndicate._

 **Nombres**

 _ **Abril de 1868 d.C.**_

Pasó la apergaminada hoja con lentitud para evitar que esta se desmoronase entre sus dedos. Era sorprendente como Henry había conseguido encontrar aquellos escritos que debían de haber pasado por las manos de decenas de personas antes que las suyas, todas ellas ávidas de conocimiento, deseando descubrir los secretos que se hallaban ocultos entre la tinta y el papel. Aquel era un volumen del siglo XVII, un escrito que había encontrado en el fondo de una polvorienta estantería en la que hablaba del Londres de la época. La ciudad había cambiado demasiado en poco tiempo y, aunque la orografía seguía siendo la misma, pocas cosas habían permanecido intactas tras la industrialización.

Aún sin la llave tenía que encontrar a qué cerradura pertenecía antes que Lucy Throne. Apretó los labios inconscientemente, culpándose a sí misma por haberla dejado escapar. Todavía podía oír las quejas de Jacob por aquella negligencia; él siempre le recordaba hasta la saciedad los pequeños errores que cometía en sus misiones, como si se regocijara de que las cosas le fueran mal. Sin embargo, él no estaba libre de ellos. Había dejado a toda la ciudad sin ningún tipo de sanidad ni de transporte público. Londres era una locura en la que los charlatanes se alzaban anunciando curas milagrosas y la gente llegaba al trabajo demasiado cansada desde la otra punta de la ciudad debido a la crisis de los ómnibus que él había provocado. Pero, ¿se había responsabilizado de sus acciones? ¿Había visto la miseria y la desesperación que sufrían los ciudadanos más allá de su guerra personal contra los _Blighters_? No. La que había tenido que corregir sus errores había tenido que ser ella. Como siempre.

—¿Se encuentra bien, Miss Frye?

Aquella tenue y apacible voz la sacó de sus funestos pensamientos. A su derecha, sentado tranquilamente con un libro de color corinto en su regazo, se encontraba Henry Green, su compañero de lectura desde que comenzó su cruzada personal por encontrar el fragmento del Edén. Él era su único contacto en Londres, su guía en aquel hervidero de templarios que se había convertido la ciudad, y desde que llegaron ahí, el único que parecía verdaderamente interesado en ayudarla con su búsqueda.

Jacob, por el contrario, estaba demasiado entretenido yendo a las diferentes tabernas de Londres, reclutando miembros para los _Rooks_ y regresando al tren esporádicamente sólo para recordarle lo poco productiva que resultaba su búsqueda. Sintió un ligero tic en su ceja que intentó contener, haciendo un ligero gesto con la cabeza antes de dirigirle una diligente mirada a su acompañante.

—Algo cansada —admitió—. He estado revisando este libro por horas, pero no consigo encontrar ninguna pista de algún hallazgo precursor situado en Londres. —Se llevó la mano a los ojos, restregándoselos con lentitud—. Es frustrante.

—No desespere, Miss Frye —respondió—. Aún quedan varios catálogos por revisar —comentó señalando a una extensa pila de libros que permanecían en un milagroso equilibrio sobre la mesa—. Aunque es cierto que llevamos horas enfrascados en la lectura y eso tampoco es recomendable.

Henry había aparecido en el tren con varias cajas tras el almuerzo y, desde entonces, se habían sentado el uno junto al otro en silencio mientras intentaban descifrar si alguno de esos relatos los podría ayudar con su búsqueda. Creía recordar haber visto pasar a Agnes, quejándose incansablemente de temas intrascendentes, antes de que las luces del compartimento se encendieran, permitiendo leer los libros con mayor comodidad. Miró el reloj que se encontraba encima de la chimenea de la habitación, contemplando, con sorpresa, como pasaban de las ocho.

—Creo que nos hemos saltado el té —advirtió mirando a su acompañante.

Henry asintió, dejando el pesado libro encima de la mesa mientras se ponía en pie al tiempo que le dirigía una cortés sonrisa.

—Pero aún estamos a tiempo para no perdernos la cena —repuso.

Evie le vio estirar los brazos, desperezando sus cansados miembros antes de dirigir una rápida mirada sobre la pequeña mesilla que se hallaba a su lado. Bajó la vista y pasó las yemas de los dedos sobre las rugosas tapas de los libros, casi con cariño; hasta que, finalmente, se detuvo en una cubierta lisa de color verde mar cuyos relieves resaltaban en dorado. Ella sonrió ligeramente al recordar de cual se trataba, su pequeño proyecto en conjunto al que aún le faltaban muchas piezas que rellenar.

—Aún estoy esperando su mensaje, Mr. Green —dijo casi sin pensar.

Aquel inesperado comentario le hizo girarse, al parecer sorprendido y nervioso por sus palabras. La inglesa parpadeó sin comprender su reacción, no existía nada en lo dicho que pudiera alterar de tal forma al hindú, pero aún así parecía extrañamente alterado. Pudo ver como una vergonzosa sonrisa acudía a sus labios, intentando, sin conseguirlo, mirarla a los ojos.

—Sería muy descortés por mi parte enviarle un mensaje en estas circunstancias —habló con lentitud—. Hay aún demasiado que hacer, Miss Frye, y lo último que desearía es importunarla con simples banalidades.

Aunque las palabras de Henry eran ciertas, para ella no era algo tan nimio. A pesar de estar enfrascada en la búsqueda del fragmento también disfrutaba de las breves y divertidas conversaciones que tenía con él sobre el significado oculto de las flores. Seguramente si le dijera a su hermano que le agradaba aquello simplemente se jactaría de quien podía encontrar interesante aquel soporífero tema. Sin embargo, una parte de ella anhelaba tener nuevamente algo de qué hablar más allá de su meta principal, la cual a veces podía ser como una pesada cadena de eslabones que a cada paso que daba se ensanchaba debido a la infructuosa búsqueda que estaba realizando.

—Sabe, Miss Frye —comentó mientras apretaba con ligereza los puños—. Aparte de interesarme por el lenguaje de las flores, también he estado revisando algunos libros sobre la etimología de los nombres.

Ella parpadeó, sintiendo una punzada de curiosidad por el tema que había mencionado.

—¿Ah, sí? —pronunció—. Y, ¿a qué se debe su interés por dicho tema? —preguntó—. ¿También es algo estudiado por los británicos?

Ese comentario planeaba ser sólo una simple broma en alusión a su repentina predilección por estudiar las flores aludiendo que gran parte de los ingleses lo hacían; sin embargo, él no pareció entender el significado oculto de dicha cuestión.

—Más bien es por mí mismo —respondió—. Aunque es cierto que muchos ingleses se dedican al estudio de los nombres —admitió—, muchos piensas que si otorgan a sus hijos algunos con poder les ayudarán en aras de un futuro. Un buen nombre puede abrirte muchas puertas en esta ciudad, Miss Frye —puntuó—. Si sabes bien cual elegir.

—¿En serio? —expresó algo escéptica—. Entonces, por favor, ilústreme. ¿Mi nombre me serviría para tal propósito? ¿Me abriría las puertas de Londres?

Durante un instante pudo ver como el rostro de Henry se quedaba estático, casi sin saber qué decir. Evie se le quedó mirando, esperando una respuesta que no sabía si llegaría debido a la parsimonia de su acompañante. Ella no era para nada ducha en el tema, ignoraba que existieran nombres que pudieran conceder poder o no a sus dueños; siempre había pensado que sólo era un mero hecho de personalidad y que el nombre era un añadido. El rostro dubitativo de Henry no parecía expresar nada más que desconcierto al tener que contestar tal pregunta. La inglesa no veía la dificultad de la cuestión hasta que cayó en la cuenta de que era casi imposible que él pudiera saber qué significaba exactamente su nombre. ¿Cuántos podían existir? ¿Miles? ¿Millones? Dudaba que un libro pudiera abarcarlos todos. Y, aunque Henry contaba con una mente excepcional para recordar el más mínimo detalle de cualquier libro leído, dudaba que pudiera acordarse de ello. Iba a alzar la voz y pedirle disculpas por su impertinente pregunta; no obstante, la voz del hindú se resonó por el compartimento con pesadez.

—Me temo que su nombre no conseguiría tal propósito, Miss Frye —dijo—. A pesar de que cuenta con un poderoso origen —aseguró—. Evie es una derivación de Eva y, obviamente, proviene de la Biblia. Aunque —dudó— su significado originario no era tal —hizo una pausa—. En sus inicios significaba «vida».

Aquello hizo parpadear a la inglesa, sorprendida por la aclaración. Si lo pensaba fríamente no era extraño que a pesar de los miles de nombres que existían conociera el suyo. A pesar de no ser cristiano, Henry era un hombre culto y por ese simple hecho debía de conocer la Biblia. Saber el significado de la primera mujer de la historia de la humanidad no era extraño; aunque, por un instante, sintió un ligero comezón al oírle decir su nombre en voz alta.

—Supongo que puedo considerarme afortunada —comentó con voz tenue—, aun si no consigue abrirme las puertas de Londres —sonrió—. ¿Y el suyo? —indagó—. ¿Conseguirá tal fin?

—Mi madre esperaba que sí —afirmó.

Fue un momento, un simple y extraño momento en el que el rostro del hindú varió de una expresión apacible a otra taciturna y retorcida. Pudo ver cómo la vena de su cuello se resaltaba, debido a que mantenía los dientes fuertemente apretados, mientras que su mirada permanecía perdida en el paisaje que se divisaba a través de la ventana. Evie sintió una extraña molestia en el pecho al vislumbrar el doliente rostro de su acompañante; parecía estar sufriendo, recordando fragmentos olvidados de un pasado que le perseguía.

—¿Mr. Green? —preguntó intentando dispersar aquel dolor de su rostro.

Sin embargo, sus palabras no parecieron tener efecto en él. Podía ver las yemas de sus dedos apretando, casi hundidas, la tapa del libro de flores que empezaba a abombarse. La inglesa se levantó, sintiendo una ligero desasosiego nacer en su pecho al verse incapaz de hacer desaparecer aquella expresión de él. Dio unos pasos, dudando si acercarse sería aconsejable para ahuyentar de él los fantasmas que le perseguían. Adelantó la mano, colocándola encima de la de Henry, notándolas extrañamente frías.

—¿Estás bien? —musitó, temiendo alzar la voz a pesar de la cercanía.

Al parecer, al contrario que su llamada, aquel gesto si consiguió sacarlo de la aparente ensoñación en la que se había sumido. Él ladeó la cabeza para mirarla, asintiendo con ligereza mientras que, con algo de timidez, movía su pulgar acariciando los dedos de ella.

—Sí, sólo… —susurró— estaba pensando en algunas cosas poco agradables. Siento si la he sobresaltado.

—No —negó—, no tiene que disculparse por nada. No debí de preguntar tan inconscientemente sin saber que se trataba de algo delicado. En todo caso la que debería disculparse soy yo.

—Por el simple hecho de no saber que se trataba de un tema delicado se excluye de disculparse, Miss Frye —anunció.

Ella enarcó ambas cejas, nada de acuerdo con la respuesta que el Asesino le había dado.

—Además no ha sido por la pregunta en sí, sino más bien por lo que mi respuesta me ha hecho recordar —afirmó—. Así que en definitiva no ha sido su culpa.

—Pero…

—Nada de peros, Miss Frye —interrumpió—. Mis errores, mis fallos, mis disculpas.

Evie pensó en decir algo más, añadir por pura cabezonería que no dejaría de insistir en el hecho hasta que él admitiera que al menos que ella debía de disculparse por su impertinencia. No obstante, no pudo mediar palabra al ver el rostro del hindú cuyos ojos se mantenían fijos en los suyos; pidiéndole silenciosamente que dejaran aquel tema.

—De acuerdo —respondió con cautela.

—Gracias —repuso—. Aunque me parece que no le he respondido a su principal pregunta acerca de mi nombre.

—No hace falta que lo haga —aseguró—. Era mera curiosidad.

—Insisto —pronunció de manera firme—. Mi madre creía que si me otorgaba un nombre occidental cuando viniera a Inglaterra, un nombre fuerte, me ayudaría a conseguir mis metas mientras estuviera en Londres. —Al decir aquello pudo ver como una triste sonrisa cruzaba sus labios—. Escogió Henry debido a los grandes reyes que ha tenido Inglaterra durante siglos con ese nombre, algo que significara «poder».

Pudo sentir como el pulgar que había estado vagando con suavidad sobre sus dedos se alejaba de dicha posición. A pesar de que había sido un impropio gesto por parte del hindú, ella no se había atrevido a decir nada al respecto. La ligera caricia se había evaporado, dejando la zona antes tibia y cálida con una extraña sensación de frialdad.

—Supongo que fue una insensatez por su parte pensar que cambiar mi nombre cambiaría el hecho de ser quien soy —dijo apartándose de la inglesa.

—¿Cambiar su nombre?

—Digamos que no durante toda mi vida me he llamado Henry. —Se giró, mirándola mientras se cruzaba de brazos—. Al venir a Inglaterra me vi en la necesidad de adquirir una identidad que me hiciera pasar desapercibido, un alias por así llamarlo. De ahí nació Henry Green.

Evie parpadeó confundida. Ella sabía que muchos extranjeros acababan adoptando un nombre inglés pero, por alguna razón, no había pensado que el de su acompañante fuese el caso. A pesar de su acento controlaba a la perfección tanto los modales como la forma de vida de una persona británica, seguramente nociones adquiridas a través de los años, y aunque su ascendencia obviamente era hindú, podía haber pasado por un nativo criado en los subterfugios de Londres o sus inmediaciones.

—Entonces, ¿cómo se llama? —preguntó curiosa—. Ahora me siento culpable por haber estado llamándole por un nombre falso todo este tiempo.

—No debería, la función de un alias es que sustituya al real. Si alguien la escuchara llamarme por mi nombre real podría causarnos problemas a ambos —afirmó.

—No soy tan necia como para hacer tal cosa, Mr. Green —comentó ella casi ofendida—. Creo que tras todo el tiempo pasado juntos al menos merezco la deferencia de que me diga su nombre, prometo que jamás lo usaré; pero al menos déjeme saber de verdad con quien estoy hablando.

La inglesa no tenía ni idea de por qué aquel tema le resultaba tan sumamente importante. Una parte de ella, su parte racional, le estaba diciendo que poco importaba su nombre. Él era su contacto, alguien que la ayudaría a solventar cualquier problema que sucediera si estaba en su mano, nada más. Sin embargo, otra parte suya parecía gritar desesperada por que él le desvelara quién era en verdad. No sabía por qué importaba pero lo hacía, y mucho. Pudo verle dudar, manteniendo la mirada fija en sus pies. Le vio abrir la boca mientras cerraba los ojos al tiempo que cogía una gran bocanada de aire.

—Jayadeep —musitó—. Jayadeep Mir.

Evie notó como sus labios se estiraban ligeramente, mostrando una leve sonrisa al oírle decir esas palabras. Estiró la mano en su dirección, un gesto que ambos habían obviado la primera vez que se vieron y que no habían tenido necesidad de realidad. Pero, ahora, en ese momento a la inglesa le pareció la oportunidad perfecta para realizarlo. Henry parecía dudar si aceptar o no su ofrecimiento, tan inusual como toda aquella incierta situación. Adelantó la mano, estrechándola entre las suyas sin poder evitar devolverle la efímera sonrisa que mostraba su rostro.

—Evie Frye —respondió ella—. Un placer.

* * *

 **Para quien no sepa como pronunciar el nombre de Henry sería algo así Jay-Dip. No creo que Evie jamás le llame por ese nombre, creo que al igual que el Mr. Darcy para ella él siempre será Mr. Green. Pero aún así me dio mucho coraje que no te dijera en ningún momento como le dijo su nombre a ella y como sé que en la novela (que es seis años antes de estos hechos) no te van a explicar nada de eso pues he preferido ser yo quien hiciera este pequeño paréntesis. Cronológicamente vendría antes de la Secuencia 6, pero como simplemente te dice que el juego se desarrolla durante el 1868 pues la fecha como me la he medio inventado. En fin, espero que os haya gustado. Quejas, sugerencias, amenazas de muerte, comentarios todos van al mismo buzón.**


End file.
